


one day you will be my home

by soloeyists



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baekhyun loves to cry here, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are mates. The thing is, Baekhyun hates the alpha.He can’t help but wonder why there is a sudden ache in his heart when he sees another omega confessing their love to Chanyeol on Valentine’s Day.If only he knows that Chanyeol only has his eyes on him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 54
Kudos: 401





	one day you will be my home

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here T.T I'm sorry for taking so long to post this.
> 
> Huge thanks to Jelly for helping me with the base idea for this prompt.
> 
> I wanted to thank Maddy for helping me go through this and giving me the encouragement I needed.
> 
> Another huge thanks to Gigi for reading this as well as giving me advice on how to write this trope. It's my first time writing this and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Lastly, thank you to Leng for being the sweetest friend ever. For screaming in the doc with me. For supporting me as always.
> 
> Readers, I hope you enjoy. English is not my first language so you might encounter grammatical mistakes here and there.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this if you ever read this. And please remember to be kind ♡

The light above Baekhyun’s head flickers once, twice, thrice, until he stops counting in his head. He massages his pounding temple slightly with the tips of his fingers, silently hoping the pain would subside.

It’s a Friday night. He should be at the college, studying and cramming for his upcoming exam but here he is, standing outside of an omega-only nightclub, slightly tipsy, mind hazy as he leans against the wall for support. His shoulders sag as he heaves a long, heavy breath. The thought of going back to his college unharmed, safe from any impending troubles caused by the alphas roaming around at night now grows heavier and heavier in his mind.

Despite the incessant throbbing in his head, he still doesn’t miss the way a certain someone from the corner of his eye—an _alpha_ , judging by the strong build of his tall figure—casting a knowing smile. Baekhyun smells danger. His instinct tells him to run away and get his ass out of this place. Immediately.

Without another word, Baekhyun discreetly takes out a small bottle—an alpha musk—and sprays a little on the sensitive spots on his body. He knows he can’t fool anyone because he is physically small: all omegas are small. Alphas are brilliant creatures who can’t be fooled by a cheap alpha musk. But only by doing this is enough to hide his alluring omega scent that could attract any alphas like the one staring at him now. It's honestly better than nothing.

Goosebumps prickle at Baekhyun’s skin. He should be running, but here he is, braving himself to look at the alpha clearly through half-lidded eyes from this distance.

A sigh escapes from his lips upon noticing the familiar silhouette.

The alpha, someone he _recognizes_ very well, brings a cigarette to his lips with a smile still lingering on his face. It’s one of those smiles that Baekhyun knows the meaning behind it too well if he gives in and takes the bait. Baekhyun can’t lose to such temptation.

The alpha’s eyes are still locked on his face. It’s a challenging stare, so Baekhyun smiles back just a little, a polite gesture because no one messes with an alpha. Then Baekhyun tears his gaze away and smirks to himself. This is ridiculous.

A delicate omega like him shouldn’t be wandering around the quiet streets alone, especially in the presence of alphas with raging hormones, prone to preying on harmless omegas.

But Baekhyun knows this alpha. Baekhyun knows him _too_ well to the point he wishes he didn't come across the alpha. It's not like the alpha would hurt him physically. No. He knows the said alpha wouldn't dare lay a hand on his body. Baekhyun just feels troubled, emotionally but mostly mentally, because for some reason, this alpha is the last person in the list Baekhyun ever wants to see anywhere.

Tonight happens to be an unfortunate night for Baekhyun.

When Baekhyun’s vision becomes even more clear now, he decides to trudge away. It’s honestly safer to stay close to someone he is familiar with, even if that someone happens to be an alpha he dislikes, considering how he is alone on the street in the middle of the night. Alphas can harm any stray omegas like Baekhyun if he ever meets one and is not being careful enough.

No matter how tempting the desire is to turn around and walk towards the other end of the street where the alpha is at, Baekhyun decides against it. Walking alone is better than staying close to that prick. Trudging away, Baekhyun still feels the same sharp gaze drilling holes on his back and figures it’s best to ignore the way his heart is hammering in his chest.

It isn’t until the sound of another person’s footsteps suddenly appearing from behind Baekhyun that he feels his guts stir uncomfortably. Gradually, the sound becomes louder and clearer, causing him to suck in a sharp breath and hold it in. Few moments pass by in a breeze, and it doesn’t take him by surprise when warm and broad fingers circle around his tiny wrist in a firm grip out of nowhere, pulling him out of his trance. The moment Baekhyun turns around, the same alpha from before is there, smiling at him.

“Hey, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun glances down at his wrist. The alpha’s grip is still strong around his wrist, but it’s not meant to hurt Baekhyun. He then sees the way the alpha— _Park Chanyeol_ , his college senior, his _destined mate_ —retracts his hand away almost instantly upon receiving a judgmental stare from the omega. Amused, Baekhyun cranes his head and tugs his lips into a smile.

“Hey,” Baekhyun slurs. The pounding in his head is still strong, clouding his mind. Baekhyun is a lightweight, and he curses himself for drinking too much tonight. It doesn’t help that the alpha is smoking dangerously close to him, the overall stench burning Baekhyun’s nose. Baekhyun coughs loudly, almost as if he wants to remind the tall alpha that he can’t stand the pungent smell invading his respiratory system. Chanyeol, however, ignores the sign and continues to take a long drag, filling his lungs with more nicotine.

Baekhyun wants to tear his gaze away from the tall, brooding alpha standing before him, but decides not to when he notices a sight of the gleaming metal piercings adorning Chanyeol’s ears. Pretty. They don’t suit his overall look, though. The alpha should’ve gone for a simpler look but Baekhyun is not there to judge someone for their personal style.

Either way, it doesn’t change the fact that Baekhyun suddenly gets troubled the moment their skins brush softly again, sending hidden meanings that only Baekhyun and the alpha notice. The low grunt bubbling steadily in Chanyeol’s throat is noticeable, slightly sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol murmurs, tilting his head slightly. Somehow, there is urgency in the way his voice resonates in the space between them. Baekhyun notices the concern in the tone. However, it’s masked well behind Chanyeol’s calm expression. For a fleeting moment, Baekhyun thinks the alpha is quite a good actor. Somewhere in between Chanyeol’s baritone voice and the low rumbling of the cars on the busy streets behind them, Baekhyun finds himself smiling.

They have been mates for almost a year now, but it’s only recently that Baekhyun took notice that the alpha kept following him around college for weeks. At first, Baekhyun had no idea that they were studying in the same college but taking different courses. Then it dawned upon him that it was all his parents’ doing by putting him in the same college as Chanyeol.

Baekhyun never wanted any of this.

True, he has been destined to Chanyeol. But Baekhyun still thinks it’s bullshit how he couldn’t make his own choice when he is more than capable enough to take control of his life without his parents intervening and choosing the path he knows he would end up hating at the end of the day.

Chanyeol on the other hand doesn't care a single shit about this matter.

He just followed and agreed with whatever his parents have planned for him in his life. Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol is weak when he obviously has more than enough power than Baekhyun to make important decisions in his life, ones that Baekhyun knows he wouldn't have gotten easily just because he is an omega.

Honestly, Baekhyun doesn’t know what Chanyeol thinks of him. He only hopes that the alpha dislikes him just as much as he dislikes the alpha with every fiber of his being.

Perhaps his instinct is true.

It all started when Chanyeol accidentally threw a basketball right at Baekhyun’s head. The ball bounced on the court and Baekhyun was left wondering whether it had been purposeful or not. It was as if the alpha had marked his target— _Baekhyun_ —causing the omega to fall gracelessly on the court in front of other people.

Everyone laughed at him, including Chanyeol's alpha friends.

Chanyeol, surprisingly, didn’t.

And neither did Baekhyun.

It was more than embarrassing, and the prank was enough to make his blood boil. The alpha could have come up with another way to show how much he dislikes Baekhyun. Baekhyun would have accepted anything other than _this_.

So, Baekhyun only bit his lip, knowing how he was unable to do anything to return the favor. Ignoring the look everyone was giving him, he walked away, not noticing the way the alpha was giving him a long stare from behind.

The second time they met each other at college was even worse than the first meeting. It was probably another joke by Chanyeol that was taken too far, crossing an invisible line Baekhyun has set by himself.

A _whore_.

That was what Chanyeol called him when Baekhyun walked past the alpha and his group of his friends at the corridor in front of the classes. Everyone else heard Chanyeol. It was as if he intentionally wanted to hurt Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn't know why and for what reason Chanyeol hurt his feelings that way.

If Chanyeol thought he had managed to break Baekhyun's heart, then he had succeeded. It's better to be a whore who dates around with several alphas than be a loyal mate who is destined to an asshole like Chanyeol.

Baekhyun thought it was best to bury the memory deep in the recesses of his mind. So he _did_. From then on, he decided that no one’s opinions should matter in his life.

Not even Chanyeol can bring him down.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Baekhyun parrots with a raise of a curious eyebrow the moment his attention reverts to the alpha before him. The omega crosses his arms on his chest and waits.

Chanyeol smiles that dimpled smile. “It’s dangerous to be outside alone.”

“And? I’m going back to the dormitory anyway,” Baekhyun scoffs and steps away from Chanyeol, walking straight towards the bus stop a few meters away from their spot. When he realizes that Chanyeol is not following him, he halts and spins around. “Don't you wanna tag along?”

“The gate is already closed,” Chanyeol says as he glances at his watch before he looks back up at Baekhyun. He takes another long drag of his cigarette, his chest slightly rising before he gets rid of the stick and stomps on it with the sole of his shoe. “It’s almost one in the morning. I don’t think we can go back to our dorm during this hour. More so with you being in _this_ state.”

“I’m not drunk, okay? The guard won’t even notice that I’ve been drinking.” Baekhyun huffs. He almost trips on his feet and misses the way Chanyeol is chuckling at his antics. Baekhyun pretends to cough to hide the glowing red blooming on his cheeks. “Oh, great. Why does the college have to be so strict?”

“How about this…” Chanyeol trails off. He seems to be thinking of a solution. Baekhyun waits for him to continue. “I know a place where we can sleepover.”

“Uh- excuse me. _We_?” Baekhyun points at himself and Chanyeol alternately. The alpha answers with a slight nod of his head. Baekhyun stares at the tall alpha up and down in disbelief, confusion then painted all over his face before he snorts to himself. “Are you nuts? We are not supposed to be seen together. Let alone sleep in the same room.”

“Why not? We are mates anyway.”

At this, Baekhyun rubs his temple before he lets out a sigh. “I never wanted to be yours in the first place.”

Baekhyun misses the way Chanyeol’s lips turn lopsided.

“I didn’t say anything about sharing a room, though. We’re not gonna sleep in the same room so you can _unclench_ now,” Chanyeol says before he knocks Baekhyun’s head with his hard knuckles. The action makes Baekhyun hiss in return as he inches away, annoyed. Chanyeol narrows his eyes as he chuckles. “Don’t tell me you just imagined sleeping with me.”

“Ew? Piss off,” Baekhyun frowns. “Stop getting on my nerves or I’ll kick your ass before you know it.”

“Wow, scary,” Chanyeol feigns a scared expression before he schools his face, smirking. “But sexy.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at this. This is ridiculous. A thought passes through Baekhyun’s mind for a split second to watch what he says in front of the alpha and to not cause any trouble. Anything can happen when an omega is left alone with an alpha. However, as much as Baekhyun has some qualms with Chanyeol and his potential ability to lay his hands forcefully on him, the omega knows Chanyeol wouldn’t dare touch him without his permission.

Chanyeol dislikes him just as much as Baekhyun does, but somewhere in the back of Baekhyun's mind, he knows Chanyeol wouldn't cross the line.

Besides, Baekhyun is the alpha’s mate. Does Chanyeol really want to ruin their parents’ reputations by inflicting a grave injury upon him?

“I was gonna suggest sleeping at a cheap motel. Or a hotel. But with _two_ different rooms,” Chanyeol replies as he shows two fingers close to Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun stumbles back only slightly before he stares up at Chanyeol who is now grinning, pretty teeth lining up behind those lips. Baekhyun finds it distracting, so he looks away before he hears Chanyeol speak again, “Come, let me take you there.”

“I don’t have enough money with me,” Baekhyun grumbles under his breath, lips pulling into a tight line. He instinctively shoves his hands inside both of his pockets. He grips the wallet in his right hand, feeling the cold leather graze against his palm, but he knows he only has enough cash for a bus ride. It’s not enough to sleep at some motel even if it’s cheap. "Whatever. I'm going back to the dormitory."

Chanyeol pulls his wrist again, stopping him from walking away. Sighing, Baekhyun looks up to see the alpha staring down at him.

In between the long stretches of silence that greet them next, Baekhyun can feel his heart hammering in his chest under Chanyeol’s discerning gaze, almost too loud, until he hears the alpha chuckle next to him.

“I didn't say anything about using your own money.”

Of course, Chanyeol didn’t say that. But Baekhyun doesn’t want to agree to whatever Chanyeol is saying. Plus, there is no way he would want to be indebted to Chanyeol. Unfortunately, the alpha leaves Baekhyun with no choice when he keeps his eyes locked on the omega’s face, sending him a meaningful gaze that holds a certainty in it.

Chanyeol _wants_ Baekhyun to come with him.

“Fine.” The tone of Baekhyun’s voice drops, barely a whisper, but the smile on Chanyeol’s face tells him that the alpha heard him well.

When the alpha takes him by the wrist once again, almost too casually, Baekhyun knows it’s going to be a long night for himself.

* * *

Baekhyun presses his lips together, sinking his teeth in the lower lip hard. He can’t believe what he just heard. A sigh leaves his lips unknowingly.

This is all Chanyeol’s fault.

“We only have _one_ single bedroom left,” the motel owner before them says, eyes drooping low. It’s almost two in the morning. It’s understandable that the woman is sleepy. Baekhyun was sleepy at first, but he is now wide awake, all thanks to Chanyeol, realizing just how much he is fucked up.

“Why?” Baekhyun can’t help asking.

The question is too sudden and awkward, but Baekhyun can’t help but be upset over this matter. Chanyeol only snorts and Baekhyun pushes his body away slightly, feeling even more annoyed than before, but the stupid, big alpha remains unmoved from his spot.

“Uh, because all the other rooms are booked, my dear,” the woman answers back, tilting her head and sighing. “Aren’t you an omega? Why are you alone with an al—”

“He’s my mate. And we’ll take the room,” Chanyeol cuts the woman off, places a few crumpled banknotes on the counter, and wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s small shoulders, causing the omega to hiccup embarrassingly at the sudden contact. Baekhyun turns his head and narrows his eyes at Chanyeol, but the alpha gives a victorious grin that only annoys the crap out of Baekhyun even more than the past minute.

“No, no, no! We’ll find another motel. Thank you—”

“The nearest motel to ours is about ten kilometers away. You better stay here with your mate. It’s safer than roaming around on the streets. The alphas love pretty omegas like you. A lot of things can happen to you out there,” the woman responds to Baekhyun, almost too casually like she just recited a whole dinner menu at some hotel.

At this, Baekhyun feels defeated. The lady is right. He should stay here and wait until the sun rises. But why is there only one room? Is this a conspiracy against him?

“We’ll take the room,” Chanyeol repeats as he shoves the money through a small hole of the glass panel separating them and the motel owner. The woman takes the money and counts the amount with the flick of her fingers.

“I suppose you’re not in heat,” the woman says to Baekhyun, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose. “I don’t smell any strong scent coming from you. But still, just make sure you don’t get too loud. There are other customers as well. Kids these days know no boundaries, though,” the lady looks up with a tired smile as she grabs the key to their room.

Baekhyun’s mouth gapes. “Wha—”

“Don’t worry, ma’am,” Chanyeol says with a mischievous grin still decorating on his face. Baekhyun tries to pull himself away from Chanyeol, but the alpha’s grip remains strong on his shoulder. “We’ll make sure that won’t happen. Right, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and sighs in defeat.

He is so doomed.

* * *

The said room, however, turns out to be smaller than Baekhyun initially imagined. There is only one small table lamp illuminating the room in sick yellow, making the room appear smaller and gloomier than it’s supposed to be. A single bed is crammed in between two small desks that aren’t even supposed to be there in the first place. Even worse, there is no sofa or chair where one of them can lie on. Baekhyun has half the mind to throw those desks out of the window to make room for some small space for one of them to sleep on the floor. How are they supposed to sleep like this?

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. This is it. “I’ll take the bed—”

“Ah, this is great!” Chanyeol suddenly exclaims, plopping down on the bed. His long body bounces a little. Baekhyun watches in disbelief as he stays frozen in his spot. Since Chanyeol’s body is considerably huge, he already takes up all the available space on the bed. Baekhyun lets out a sad sigh. “Why are you still standing there? Come here,” the alpha adds, moving slightly to the side and pressing his back against the wall to give space for Baekhyun. He then pats the small, empty space beside him and grins.

This is ridiculous.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Baekhyun says with finality in his voice. He turns away to look at any possible space to sleep on the floor, but there is literally no available spot for him.

He really is fucked up.

Chanyeol hisses and stares at Baekhyun in feign surprise. He clasps a hand over his mouth dramatically. "But we have a bed right here, though.”

“Yes, I am very much aware of that,” Baekhyun grits, offering a fake smile. “But why do you think I would want to sleep on that bed with you? Has it ever crossed your mind that I’d rather die on this cold floor than sleep next to you?”

“Geez, relax.” Chanyeol chuckles to himself. “You really hate me that much, huh?”

Hate is such a strong word. Baekhyun doesn't hate the alpha _that_ way.

“I don’t hate you,” Baekhyun says. “But if you choke on your food and there’s a glass of water in my hand, I’d water the plant instead. Or give it to a thirsty dog that lives a hundred kilometers away from me.”

“It’s called hate,” Chanyeol concludes with a grin.

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“It’s not.”

“Yes, it is, Baekhyun.”

“It’s not!” Baekhyun snaps. Silence envelops them. None of them speaks for a while until Baekhyun snorts. “Look, there really is no reason to like you if I were to tell the truth. So, let’s just move past this topic and pretend that we both don’t exist in each other’s lives. Can we do that?”

“Even when I’m your destined mate?”

Baekhyun’s ears perk up at this. “You know that’s bullshit.”

“I don't think it's bullshit,” Chanyeol muses to himself. The answer catches Baekhyun by surprise. He never thought Chanyeol would ever say that. “I guess there really is no other way to make you change your mind, huh?” Somehow, there is sombre in the way his voice resonates in the room. Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t notice it.

“Maybe. Maybe in the next lifetime I will _not_ dislike you. But I doubt that I would end up feeling that way even after I reincarnate.”

“Ouch,” Chanyeol says. “Well then, good luck. Hope you don’t wake up with a sore back,” the alpha adds with a wink. His shoes then fly across the room violently once he gets rid of them before they land on the floor with a soft thud.

Baekhyun watches silently in disbelief, eyes growing wide open the moment Chanyeol pulls the thin blanket up to his chest and closes his eyes, not caring about the world around him. Not even Baekhyun.

The omega still stands there, dumbfounded. He can’t help the dry chuckle that escapes through his lips upon witnessing this absurdity before him.

Baekhyun sighs. He only needs to endure for another three hours. He will be fine.

Much to Baekhyun's dismay, the pounding in his head returns and the last thing he sees before his sight goes blurry is Chanyeol's large figure still occupying the bed.

* * *

Baekhyun flutters his eyes open to the first sun rays licking his skin through the gaps of the sheer curtains in the room. He expects to wake up with a sore body because somehow, he managed to wake up last night for a while, arrange the furniture— _one of the two stupid desks_ —and stack it on top of the other, and then fall asleep on the floor last night in an uncomfortable fetus position.

But the thing is, he does not wake up on the said floor.

Instead, he wakes up to a fluffy mattress supporting his back and the blanket pulled up to his chest. Baekhyun is left dumbfounded.

He turns to his side, expecting a certain alpha to grin back at him in victory. Much to his surprise, he is alone on the bed. And Chanyeol is nowhere to be found in the room.

Baekhyun immediately inspects his body for any change. His clothes? Still on. His sanity? Almost gone.

He doesn't know how it happened, but he is glad he managed to go through the night harmless, despite having slept in the same room with an alpha.

Anything could happen last night.

Baekhyun just hopes Chanyeol didn't do anything that could jeopardize him.

Still in confusion, Baekhyun leaves the bed and walks across the room to the main door to search for Chanyeol. He is about to twist the knob when the door is pushed open from the outside, revealing Chanyeol who is now in his sleeveless shirt. His jacket hangs over one shoulder. Most importantly, he is sweating. Why is he sweating again? Baekhyun gulps down upon seeing the marvellous sight laid before his eyes. Chanyeol’s toned arms are glazed with thin sweat under the sunshine. Thick veins on his arms and around his neck pulsate underneath that tanned skin. _What the hell._

“You’re awake now?” Chanyeol asks, panting a little. Baekhyun retreats, leaving a safe distance between them.

“Where the hell did you go? What’s with the sweat?”

“I went for a jog,” Chanyeol answers.

“You went for a _what_? In that outfit?” Baekhyun frowns so hard as he points at the poor choice of Chanyeol’s outfit to jog. The leather pants hugging his legs look way too tight. Maybe Chanyeol is lying to him. But how does he explain the sweat on the curves of his neck?

“What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“You’re weird,” Baekhyun says and walks back into the room, but he is stopped when Chanyeol grabs him by his wrist.

“I guess you had a good sleep last night,” Chanyeol says with a grin displaying across his face. "You look extra feisty this morning."

At this, Baekhyun’s face instantly reddens. He remembers how he was supposed to be sleeping on the floor last night. But then he ended up waking up on the bed instead. Baekhyun wonders if the alpha has anything to do with this.

“Did you do anything to me?”

“What? What did I do to you?”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Baekhyun almost snaps. “How did I end up sleeping on the bed?”

Chanyeol chuckles and shrugs. Playfulness is apparent in his eyes but Baekhyun doesn’t have the time to joke around. Still, the alpha continues to say, pushing Baekhyun more on edge. “What do you think?”

The low register of Chanyeol’s voice makes Baekhyun’s skin crawl in anxiety. He immediately inspects his own body, hands flying on his body to touch almost every part of his skin until it stops right at his groin. Panic settles over him once his mind is filled with that one disturbing image that makes an invisible lump grow bigger in his throat as time ticks by.

“You—” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth. “I swear to god. If you did anything to me, I’ll kill—”

“You’ll do what, hm? Kill me?” Chanyeol cuts him off, giving the omega no chance to speak further as he suddenly steps forward and traps Baekhyun in between his long arms, forcing the omega to lean against the wall, feet frozen in their spot. His jacket has been thrown carelessly on the floor, the poor article of clothing gets stepped on by Baekhyun as he tries to find an escape.

But Chanyeol is faster. The alpha grabs the omega by his arms and pins them behind his back with one hand. Using his other free hand, Chanyeol runs a finger on Baekhyun’s quivering lips. It hovers over the lower part of the omega’s lips for a while, before Chanyeol brings his fingers to curl around Baekhyun’s jaw, forcing him to look at the alpha right in his eyes. “You talk so much with that small mouth of yours. You could’ve done something better with it, though. You know? Like sucking me."

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Hmm… cursing. Is that your habit?” Chanyeol says, running a finger over Baekhyun’s mouth again and pressing it harder. “Shouldn’t you be acting more like an omega? Acting all pretty and obedient like you should. What makes you think you’re more powerful than an alpha like me?”

“You—” Baekhyun whimpers. “Fuck you.”

Chanyeol is right. Baekhyun is an omega, after all. What power does he have against an alpha like Chanyeol?

“I could ruin you right here at this spot if I wanted to. And you badly wanna know what happened last night, don’t you?” Chanyeol’s face is now dangerously close to his face. This time, Baekhyun can’t do anything but squeeze his eyes shut in growing fear. The next thing the omega knows, he feels Chanyeol’s breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. The alpha’s finger now travels from Baekhyun’s face down to his jaw before it lands on his sensitive neck. Baekhyun shivers from the contact, but at the same time, feeling disgusted. “I’ll tell you what happened.”

“Don’t do this to me.” Baekhyun suddenly begs. He is shivering and close to crying, even. Chanyeol’s large body presses against his. There is literally no distance between their skins. Baekhyun shivers at the thought of being possibly harmed by Chanyeol.

When he opens his eyes, he instantly regrets it. He notices the way Chanyeol’s eyes travel down to look at his lips. “Your lips are quite pretty. They look like they’re begging to be kissed so hard.”

“Don’t—” Baekhyun whimpers. “Please don’t do anything to me. Just let me go.”

“Oh, no. I can’t let you go yet. Not until I tell you what happened last night,” Chanyeol whispers again. The tone in his voice is borderline eerie. If anything goes wrong, maybe Baekhyun would just scream out loud and alert everyone else in this motel. Maybe he could kick Chanyeol in the groin as well.

Chanyeol’s gaze narrows as he studies Baekhyun’s face. It's as if he can read Baekhyun’s mind because the next thing the omega registers, the alpha pins both of Baekhyun’s legs with his, locking them securely so they can’t move.

 _“Fucking hell—”_ Baekhyun spits the words out. The omega reaches his own limit. “If you do anything to me, I will fucking kill you, Chanyeol. I don’t care if I end up dying but I’ll fucking kill you. And you will end up regretting whatever this is you're trying to—”

“You walked in your sleep, darling.”

_What?_

Baekhyun's eyes zero in on Chanyeol’s face. The alpha stills with a stoic face before he represses his own laughter behind sealed lips and lets out a loud snort that pulls Baekhyun back to reality.

“What…?” Baekhyun asks, still confused. His voice trembles a little as he stares at the tall alpha. He is still dumbfounded. _What the hell is going on?_

Chanyeol shakes his head and chuckles to himself. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

Baekhyun chews on his lip. Hard. “Are you telling me you were messing with me just now?”

“Yes.”

Baekhyun feels a rage rush within him in the next moment. “Why the fuck did you do that?”

“No reason. I just love messing around with you,” Chanyeol says. He steps back and leaves a safe distance between him and Baekhyun. He throws a smile at the flustered omega and ruffles his morning hair. “I'm heading back to the college first. You should wash your face before you leave the room.”

Baekhyun is left stunned and misses the way the corner of Chanyeol’s lips pull up into a warm smile before the alpha disappears behind the door.

Chanyeol, however, forgets to pick up his own jacket.

* * *

They haven’t seen each other for days since that day at the motel.

Baekhyun thinks it’s best that way. Every time he is reminded of that incident at the motel, his blood just ends up boiling. Park Chanyeol really had the nerve to piss him off more than he should.

Aside from the unfortunate incident with the alpha, Baekhyun’s exams successfully went well. Somehow, he is glad he managed to go through the exams with a clear mind. Even though sometimes Chanyeol’s face came to his mind from time to time, he still succeeded to push the image far away because nothing could stop him from scoring his papers. Not even that prick of an alpha.

“You okay, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo, his roommate, asks him when they are on their way to their room. Their morning class just ended and Baekhyun has more than enough time to take a long nap in the evening since he has no classes for the rest of the day. The low noises in the background fade into distance and Baekhyun smiles.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Nothing. It’s just- you look stressed out lately. And you look pale, too. Is everything okay?”

Baekhyun touches his face automatically. “Do I look pale?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“But I’m okay, though. Don’t worry. Maybe I’m just tired from studying too much last night.”

“Take it easy, yeah? The exams are over. You can rest as much as you want,” Kyungsoo adds as he pats Baekhyun’s back. “Also, today is Valentine’s Day. Don’t you have any plans to do with your mate? What is his name again? Park—”

As much as he dislikes uttering the name, he ends up telling his friend. "Park Chanyeol."

"Yes, him."

“What did you say again about today?”

“Valentine’s Day. Today is February 14,” Kyungsoo adds.

Baekhyun’s thoughts immediately fly to Chanyeol. His mate is popular in college. Like _really_ popular. That is one undeniable fact about the alpha. Who wouldn’t want to be with an alpha like him? Tall, smart, good looking, good at playing basketball and is also the team captain for their college. He has everything. Only idiots would deny someone as annoyingly great as Park Chanyeol.

But Baekhyun is not an idiot. He has his own strong reason for denying Chanyeol as his mate.

He is about to come up with a response when his gaze falls on two figures in the middle of the basketball court next to the long corridor. He halts his movement and Kyungsoo stares at the direction he is looking at in confusion.

“Baekhyun. Look—” Kyungsoo says, gasping a little as he pulls Baekhyun’s sleeve to grab his attention. But Baekhyun is already looking at what caught Kyungsoo’s and his attention. “Isn’t that Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer. Almost everyone in the college knows Chanyeol and him are mates with only a few of them know just how much Baekhyun dislikes being around him. In fact, Baekhyun would love it if Chanyeol voluntarily stays away from him.

So why is there a sudden ache blooming in his heart when he sees another omega handing Chanyeol a Valentine's gift and probably confessing their love to the alpha in the middle of the court? Everyone around the couple cheered in the background. Some even whistle the moment Chanyeol accepts the gift and hugs the small omega. Baekhyun recognizes the omega to be one of his batchmates.

“Yeah. It’s him.”

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is he doing there? What is that omega doing there?" Kyungsoo complains under his breath. Baekhyun only stills, not saying anything.

He wishes he knew the answer to it.

He should have ignored Chanyeol. He should have pretended like it doesn’t matter to him because why the hell should he care about Chanyeol? The alpha can do whatever he wants behind Baekhyun. He is free to love and date whoever he wants to and Baekhyun wouldn’t even bat his eyes.

But strangely enough, his heart drops. That is the problem.

He doesn’t know why he is feeling this way when he isn't supposed to.

Tearing his gaze away, Baekhyun immediately rushes down the corridor, leaving Kyungsoo’s voice to fade away in the background among the other noises as he calls for Baekhyun’s name from behind.

No one notices the way Chanyeol’s eyes flicker to see Baekhyun walk away.

* * *

Baekhyun wakes up from his nap that same evening with cold sweat suddenly pooling on the curves of his body. He is unable to lift his head off the pillow since his stomach twists uncomfortably, causing his vision to spin. Looking at his side, Kyungsoo is too focused on studying at his desk. Baekhyun calls for Kyungsoo’s name—for _help_ —but his voice is stuck in his throat, and he is too weak to make any noises to grab Kyungsoo’s attention.

Sinking further into the soft mattress of the bed, Baekhyun curls his body and trembles hard at the sudden pain attacking him especially around his stomach and his groin. He presses a weak hand over his stomach and whimpers against the pillow when he feels the pain burn harder than before.

That is when Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo’s concerned voice boom across the room.

“Baekhyun?!”

"Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun breathes. "Kyungsoo, please. The jacket."

He points at Chanyeol's jacket hanging next to his bed. He has no idea why he still hasn't returned it to Chanyeol. But the fading alpha's scent coming from the jacket has helped him calm down a few times in the last few days the moment his body started to show some weird symptoms.

It was bearable before. Baekhyun managed to calm down just by sleeping with Chanyeol's jacket bundled up next to his face as he sniffs the jacket. He would always wake up the next day feeling fine.

Today is the worst.

The uncomfortable feeling around his groin is accompanied by a physical chest pain, as if his heart has been squeezed tightly.

Baekhyun still has his head buried into his pillow. Tears finally roll down his cheeks but he manages to grab Chanyeol's jacket from Kyungsoo's hold and sniff it, before calming down a little.

But the pain in his chest returns. Even the jacket couldn't help ease the pain. When it gets too unbearable, that is when Baekhyun decides to shift into his wolf form.

“Baekhyun, oh god, are you okay?”

He is _not_ okay. He is only hoping that Kyungsoo would take him to the omega clinic to get himself treated. Never in his life has he experienced this kind of pain before. Is he going to die?

“God. Oh God,” Kyungsoo says. He frowns hard when something greets his nose. When realization dawns upon him, that is when he gapes. “Baekhyun. Your pheromones. Oh God. I think you’re in _heat_.”

He’s in— _what?_ Has the time finally come?

Unable to form a response, Baekhyun curls up even more as his sharp claws dig further into his thick fur and rest just above the softness of his skin. Baekhyun hears the shuffling of Kyungsoo’s feet around the room. The next thing he knows, he hears Kyungsoo talk to someone on the phone.

Someone Baekhyun doesn't want to see.

“Hey, Chanyeol. Is it possible for you to come over here?” Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo say from a distance. Now it’s the turn for Baekhyun’s head to throb. Oh God. Please. Not Chanyeol. Why did Kyungsoo have to call him? “Uhm, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Kyungsoo here. I'm Baekhyun’s roommate. Got your number from Baekhyun’s phone. Listen." Silence. "I think Baekhyun needs you. He’s uhm- he’s in pain.” More silence. “Yeah, yeah. We might need you to be here."

Baekhyun growls weakly from his bed to protest, but he can’t turn back into his human form when the pain gets intolerable. He moves his head slightly to see his roommate rushing back to him and rubbing comforting circles on his back. It soothes him a little, but he needs something _more_ than this to make the pain fade away.

“Hey, it’s okay. I called Chanyeol. He should be here soon.”

Why did Kyungsoo call Chanyeol? Baekhyun doesn't want Chanyeol. He just needs to be taken to the clinic. Why is Kyungsoo not taking him to the clinic?

Baekhyun whimpers. He feels every fiber of himself weakening as time drags by. He doesn’t know how he still has the strength to even breathe, let alone think about Chanyeol. He really hopes the alpha wouldn't come here and cause more trouble or else he wouldn't know what to do. He wants to say something, but when he is in his wolf form, all he can do is growl. Plus, he is too weak to return back to his human form as the pain keeps ripping him apart. It makes him think that he really is close to dying.

“Baekhyun, take a deep breath. Just—”

Kyungsoo doesn’t get to finish his words when there are sudden loud knocks on the door, as if the person behind it is threatening to smash it down if Kyungsoo takes more than a minute to open it.

It’s Chanyeol, huffing and panting, and Kyungsoo immediately moves to the side to give way for the worried alpha to rush over to Baekhyun.

When Chanyeol kneels next to the bed and inspects Baekhyun's limp body, that is when he cranes his neck slightly towards Kyungsoo.

“Leave us alone.”

Three words. The order is enough to make Kyungsoo freeze before the omega hurriedly grabs his important belongings and disappears behind the door. The door shuts close with a click and silence returns to envelop the room, save for the heavy sound of Baekhyun’s breathing.

Chanyeol is finally here. His _mate_ is here. Baekhyun can sense the worry emanating from the alpha’s voice that comes next but he refuses to acknowledge it. Not when Chanyeol always tries to hurt his feelings on multiple courses.

“Baekhyun. Hey, I'm here. It's okay, shift back to your human form," Chanyeol whispers in his ear as the alpha caresses his fur.

The omega doesn’t respond. He can’t shift. Not when the pain now slowly splits his head open and cuts through his skin. It’s better to stay in his wolf form. He keeps his lips sealed and whimpers silently. The pain now slowly spreads across his body. Even in his wolf form, Baekhyun can’t handle such pain threatening to kill him if he doesn’t do something about it.

“Baekhyun.” This time, the low rumble of Chanyeol’s voice in his throat is enough to make Baekhyun shrink away in anxiety. He keeps silent, until he hears the next word and freezes. _“Shift.”_

Baekhyun shudders.

He knows he can’t say no to his alpha when the order is absolute.

So Baekhyun does as he is told. When he finally faces Chanyeol, he can’t help but break down into tears. His eyes are now puffy, red from crying too much.

“Where does it hurt?”

The tone in Chanyeol’s voice is now back to soothing and warm. For a moment, Baekhyun forgets the pain growing in his body. Forgets that he is suffering. But the omega is suddenly reminded of today’s incident at the basketball court and it only takes him a few seconds to feel unwanted and useless in Chanyeol's eye. The pain in his chest resurfaces and Baekhyun whimpers more. Chanyeol notices the distress in the way Baekhyun cocoons himself as he trembles hard.

“Nothing hurts. Just- just leave me.”

“Baekhyun. You have to tell me so I know how to help you out.”

 _“Go,”_ Baekhyun manages a reply as he turns away from Chanyeol, facing the wall. His cries are muffled as he buries his face in the pillow once again. All he wants to do is for the alpha to leave him alone. Why can’t Chanyeol understand that?

Chanyeol’s hand then snakes around Baekhyun’s tiny waist, trying to coax him into giving in. But Baekhyun refuses to move. So the alpha immediately grabs Baekhyun’s waist with both of his large hands to turn his body around. The force is enough to make Baekhyun gasp in surprise at the sudden powerful contact. He now faces the alpha and sees the worried look apparent in Chanyeol’s expression.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, sighing. He sounds so done and tired dealing with Baekhyun’s stubbornness. Just how Baekhyun wants it. The omega knows better than to let Chanyeol help him when he is at his lowest point. “Tell me what’s hurting you.”

“Nothing’s hurting me. You being here hurts me even more.” Baekhyun sighs and hides his face with his palms. He cries once again. “Just go away. I don’t want to see your face.”

Baekhyun doesn’t understand why he is making things so hard for himself. Chanyeol wants to help. Baekhyun _needs_ the help. Something within Baekhyun stirs violently whenever their skins touch. Baekhyun doesn’t know what it is. He wants to ignore it. But the more he ignores the discomfort, the more he craves Chanyeol’s touch. And he hates that feeling.

“I can’t leave you until you tell me what’s wrong. Just show me where it hurts and I will leave you alone after this. I promise.”

“I’m fine," Baekhyun insists, but it doesn't look promising. They both know he is _not_ fine. "It's okay. I don't need your help.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol growls. A warning. Baekhyun notices it. But he doesn't budge. He keeps his knees wrapped in his arms, as if to protect himself from the pain within him. “What is it with you?"

“I don't want my feelings hurt anymore, Chanyeol. So please. Just go. I don’t want you here,” Baekhyun says with a gloomy tone in his voice. "It's Valentine's Day. You should have fun with whoever that omega is. You aren't supposed to be here."

"I _am_ where I am supposed to be," Chanyeol's voice is low when he says those words. "Also… which omega? What are you talking about?"

Baekhyun pretends he doesn't hear the first sentence. Somehow, he feels at ease knowing that Chanyeol is probably worried about his condition. However, at the same time, the image of that one omega confessing to Chanyeol this afternoon greets his mind again, and Baekhyun is thrown back into the abyss of his repressed emotions.

Is this what jealousy feels like?

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol calls when he receives no response.

"You obviously know what I'm talking about." Baekhyun pauses and wants to continue. To remind Chanyeol of the incident this afternoon. But he decides against it. Not when he isn't ready to hear Chanyeol's explanation. Not when he feels like he is going to be replaced soon in Chanyeol's life.

Is he really going to lose Chanyeol now?

Maybe this is jealousy.

But what is he supposed to do about this? Isn't it already too late for him to fall for his own mate?

A sudden wave of pain attacks Baekhyun for the nth time, causing his body to jerk on the bed. Baekhyun presses his palms on his chest, skin turning even paler than before as he grips his t-shirt tightly. Chanyeol becomes panicked and immediately pulls Baekhyun's body up so that the omega is seated on the bed. Then Chanyeol pulls the omega in his tight embrace, warm hands immediately loop around Baekhyun's small figure to support him as the alpha presses their bodies close.

Like this, Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol's heavy breathing, can hear the loud thumping of Chanyeol's heartbeat the moment Baekhyun's head rests on the alpha's chest.

The reply Baekhyun hears next, however, catches him off guard as Chanyeol tightens his embrace and runs his hand up and down Baekhyun's back, soothing the discomfort in the omega's body.

“Am I really that terrible?" Chanyeol asks him. His voice is visibly upset. There is no malice lacing in between the syllables and Baekhyun wonders why. The omega falls silent and doesn’t respond. “I won’t hurt you anymore, Baekhyun. Not when I am fully aware that you are my responsibility. When Kyungsoo called me, I knew I had to be here. That’s why I’m here for you. But I can’t leave you knowing how much you’re in pain right now.”

Baekhyun sniffles. Chanyeol's scent is making him feel intoxicated and lost in his own thoughts in a good way. For the first time in his life, he is glad he is in Chanyeol's arms.

Chanyeol breathes and kisses the crown of Baekhyun’s head before he continues, "I saw you at the basketball court. And I admit. I did accept the gift. But I did it because I didn't want to embarrass that omega. I didn’t mean to make you feel upset with me. And you know what? You have the right to be upset. I’ve hurt you several times before and I know I deserve to be treated this way," Chanyeol says, voice low in his throat. "I am aware just how much you hate me. But I want you to know that I _never_ hate you. It has never crossed my mind to hate someone as perfect as you are. And even though we are mates, I won't be mad at you if you push me away right after this. Or even want me to disappear from your life so that you can be destined to someone else. Someone who truly deserves you. But please. Don’t push me away now. Just- just let me help you, hm? I will help lessen the pain."

Then everything falters.

Baekhyun finally breaks down into tears. His muffled sobs against Chanyeol's chest are worrying enough that Chanyeol hugs him even tighter, whispering comforting words in the omega's ear to console him.

This time, Baekhyun doesn’t push Chanyeol anymore.

“Everything," he says with quivering lips. "Everything hurts.”

“Everything?” Chanyeol repeats, fingers reaching over to cup Baekhyun’s face and caress the tear-streaked cheeks in a comforting manner with his calloused thumbs. “Where? Where does it hurt? Tell me.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. Tears continue to run down his face. “I don’t know. My body, my chest—”

“Your chest?” The tone of the alpha's voice rises up a pitch higher. He instinctively places a palm on Baekhyun’s chest right where his heart is beating. “God, I am so sorry for making you suffer like this. God I— I am the worst.”

“W-Why did you say that?”

“Nothing. It's just—" Chanyeol pauses. "You are in heat, Baekhyun. Are you aware of that?"

The question leaves Baekhyun speechless. But he just nods his head weakly. "Y-Yes."

"Good. So you know what I'm about to do to you. Listen to me," Chanyeol says. "I’ll make you feel good. But I need you to fully trust me on this. Can you please do that?”

Baekhyun is confused. Nevertheless, he still nods his head, as long as Chanyeol makes the pain go away.

As Chanyeol adjusts Baekhyun’s position in his arms, that is when the alpha’s rough fingers accidentally brush over the omega’s sensitive nipple underneath the baggy t-shirt he is wearing, catching the alpha by surprise.

Baekhyun _moans_ in pain.

“Hnngh—ah!”

It hurts so bad. Baekhyun doesn’t know what happens next, but he remembers feeling something wet and slick run down his thighs.

That is when he knows he is doomed.

He is definitely in heat. But he is too embarrassed to admit it in front of the alpha. The alpha doesn’t say anything else, but Baekhyun knows he already has everything figured out just from a glance to make his pain go away. That explains why he is being so gentle around Baekhyun right now. Somehow, a part of Baekhyun thinks the alpha is just pretending to be nice to him.

Then he remembers Chanyeol’s words and all negative thoughts get thrown out of the window in an instant. Baekhyun decides to trust Chanyeol on this.

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s body still in his arm as one of his hands carefully slips in Baekhyun’s pants. His large hand breaches past the boxers before it stops right at Baekhyun’s pulsing hole, full of wet slick that coats his fingers.

Baekhyun’s body jerks in Chanyeol’s hold, feeling pleasure wash within him. It feels good. Chanyeol's touch feels so good around his sensitive part. He doesn’t get to say anything to the alpha as Chanyeol’s fingers keep stroking around his pained hole. His slick continues to come out of his hole at the delicious contact.

In between Baekhyun’s broken breaths, he takes a sharp intake of air and releases a loud moan the moment Chanyeol shoves one finger inside of him. Instinctively, he ruts against the lone finger poking intensely in and out of his hole, trying to feel more of Chanyeol.

Everything about the alpha is _big_. That includes the finger shoving insistently inside of Baekhyun’s tight hole, easing around the wet muscles. Chanyeol only has one finger buried inside him but the omega already feels like he is being ripped open by more than one finger. It feels so good. So, so good. It hurts at first, Baekhyun can’t deny that, but the pain is quickly replaced by pleasure surging all over him and Baekhyun sighs in contentment.

When Chanyeol takes his finger out, Baekhyun silently cries at the emptiness. His hole clenches and unclenches in his pants, hungry for more. He wants more of Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol.”

“Easy, pup,” Chanyeol whispers. He licks the wet slick off his finger. Baekhyun gulps nervously at the sight. Then the alpha cradles Baekhyun's face with both hands before he caresses the softness of the omega's supple skin. Baekhyun shudders under Chanyeol's sharp gaze. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

“Please,” Baekhyun whines impatiently. He pushes away his pride and ego and lets Chanyeol take control over him. There is urgency in the way he begs for Chanyeol’s attention and he knows the alpha wouldn’t ignore his desperate pleas. More whimpers leave his chapped lips when Chanyeol’s hand slides up and down the curves of Baekhyun’s body to soothe the pain that is still insistent on breaking him apart. Baekhyun breathes weakly, “My nipples. Please. They hurt so much.”

“Let me see them,” Chanyeol whispers in a soft voice. Baekhyun remains silent and lets his hands fall to his sides, as if giving Chanyeol permission to do as he pleases.

Without another word, Chanyeol places Baekhyun carefully on the bed, making sure Baekhyun’s head is set high on a pillow. He then hikes up Baekhyun’s shirt, exposing the omega’s small but delectable body.

It’s not the cold breeze licking at Baekhyun’s skin that causes him to shiver. Instead, it’s the concerned look in Chanyeol’s gaze that causes Baekhyun to shrink in embarrassment and _want_ at the same time. It’s weird how he is feeling this way. But his mind is too hazy to differentiate what feels right and what feels wrong.

Everything, however, feels _right_ at this moment.

As if on cue, Baekhyun’s nipples suddenly perk up. It catches Chanyeol’s attention immediately, and the alpha leans close to one of Baekhyun’s nipples, separated by a breath.

“They’re swollen,” Chanyeol comments as his eyes inspect the swell around Baekhyun’s chest area. His hand is about to hover above one of Baekhyun’s sensitive tits but the omega is quick to slap it away, despite the continuous tremor of his whole body including his own hands. The alpha only lets out a surprised laugh. His deep, velvety voice is music to his ear. It makes Baekhyun feel safe.

“ _Please_ \- be gentle with me.”

Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice. He climbs up the bed, throws a leg over to the side so he has Baekhyun’s thighs trapped securely in between his legs, and leans down. Baekhyun’s shirt is bunched uncomfortably around his neck. Chanyeol takes note of this and hikes it up past Baekhyun’s head and throws it on the floor.

“Tell me if it hurts, hm?”

Baekhyun is about to respond when a sudden wave of pleasure hits him all at once the moment his nipple is caught in between Chanyeol’s fluttered and damp lips. The alpha’s hot breath hits the perky bud and Baekhyun’s mind goes haywire. Chanyeol’s free hands shoot up to fondle both of Baekhyun’s tiny breasts, as gentle as he can, and that is enough to send the omega straight into oblivion.

“Ah- oh, God. Ch-Chanyeol.” Baekhyun throws a hand to muffle his moans that threaten to spill out the more Chanyeol sucks around his nipple.

Chanyeol releases the sensitive bud with a pop. “It’s okay. Just scream if you want. Don’t hold it back."

Baekhyun’s face reddens at this. “I- I don’t want people to hear me.”

“Nothing should stop you from feeling good,” Chanyeol says with a stern gaze. “If you hold yourself back, I’ll make you scream even louder than you should have. So that everyone in college knows you’re about to be fucked right now.”

At the warning, Baekhyun falls silent. Chanyeol gives him a knowing smirk and dives down to continue pleasuring Baekhyun with the flick of his tongue around the sensitive bud. Baekhyun's chest rises and falls with every sinful and determined stroke of Chanyeol's tongue on his skin that burns him deliciously.

Baekhyun’s breast is now coated with Chanyeol’s saliva. The alpha continues to knead around the swollen breasts with his hands, giving them the attention that they deserve as he switches to lick the other abandoned nipple.

Baekhyun loves it. Loves the way Chanyeol treats his breasts like they are the most fragile thing to ever exist. For a moment, Baekhyun feels appreciated.

Panting, the omega jerks his body in a heartbeat, reacting immediately at the delicious licks and kisses peppered on his skin especially around his swollen breasts. He loves being pleasured this way. Loves the way Chanyeol’s tongue lingers on his skin. Loves the way the tight knot in his stomach slowly loosens upon being satisfied like this. The only sounds resonating in the small dorm are Baekhyun's muffled breaths and the slurping sound Chanyeol elicits.

This feels so sinful.

Baekhyun thinks he can get through his heat with ease. Chanyeol is there to help him and that is all that matters. Everything goes well. That is until Chanyeol bites his nipple, hard and out of nowhere, and Baekhyun’s sanity leaves his head the second he moans out loud.

“Ah, God, ah!” Baekhyun cries at the hot sensation gathering around his chest and his groin, hands shooting forward to grab Chanyeol’s hair forcefully, almost as if to tear the jet-black hair from its scalp. He pulls Chanyeol's head close to his chest, wanting more of him.

The alpha brings his face up and displays a smug smile. Baekhyun hates how amused Chanyeol is with this situation. What’s with the smug face? Is Chanyeol making fun of him now? Embarrassment creeps inside him and Baekhyun has half the mind to kick the alpha in the groin.

When Chanyeol dives down to give the breast another bite, Baekhyun lets out another whimpered moan, feeling breathless.

“That's it. That's beautiful. Keep screaming,” Chanyeol says, encouraging him. He lets out a chuckle in between as he blows a warm breath over the wet, sensitive part of Baekhyun’s nipple before he bites hard around the areola. Baekhyun lets out another wanton moan that forces out of his lungs.

“Please, please, I want you inside me now," the omega breathes heavily, mind filled with pleasure.

Chanyeol, however, doesn’t listen to him. He abandons Baekhyun’s nipple to move up, his body pressing close against Baekhyun’s lithe figure with one hand looping around the omega’s neck to pull his head off the pillow slightly. When their faces are only a few centimeters away, Chanyeol instantly claims Baekhyun’s lips and locks them in place.

Baekhyun thinks he is in heaven.

“Hmph—ah...”

The omega struggles hard to keep himself steady, but Chanyeol makes it impossible as the alpha keeps knocking his breath out his lungs, kissing and licking Baekhyun’s lips more fervently. Chanyeol really has his own way to keep Baekhyun craving the alpha’s lips. Drool spills from the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth but Chanyeol lets it. He then cups Baekhyun’s face with both hands and wipes the drool away with his thumb, smearing Baekhyun’s left cheek and jaw with the omega’s own saliva.

Baekhyun can only cry at the cool sensation pooling in his stomach the more Chanyeol’s wet lips move against his in a perfect rhythm. Baekhyun’s heartbeat picks up, following Chanyeol’s heartbeat as their chests are pressed tight against each other. The alpha is so good at this. It makes Baekhyun wonder how in the world Chanyeol can be _that_ good at kissing. He probably has done this before with someone. Or probably more. A sad thought passes through Baekhyun’s mind for a moment and his heart drops.

Baekhyun doesn’t know if Chanyeol can read his mind, but the alpha’s sly tongue pries Baekhyun’s lips open the next moment, coaxing him into giving in and forgetting his sad thought. Baekhyun listens to the unspoken demand, allowing the alpha on top of him to shove that sinful tongue into his mouth and drown his screams. When Chanyeol lets go of his mouth, Baekhyun gasps and trembles upon feeling his own slick dribble down the inside of his thighs.

“Chanyeol—”

“I know,” Chanyeol says. There is a mutual understanding the moment their eyes meet each other. “You smell so good, darling. God you're so gonna make me crazy. But listen. I _cannot_ knot you. Not now. I will only lessen the pain. Do you hear that?”

“But—” Baekhyun is so confused. He wants to protest but the words are caught in his throat. So he only swallows them down and sulks. He doesn’t even realize that his mouth forms into a cute pout in protest until Chanyeol mentions it to him.

“I'm still gonna make you feel good, Baekhyun. Don't you trust me?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer.

“Baby pup, listen to me,” Chanyeol says, placing his fingers around Baekhyun’s jaw. “I’m taking care of you, aren’t I? Why are you sulking? Are you mad at me?”

At this, Baekhyun’s face reddens at the endearment thrown at him. He doesn’t expect his alpha to be so sweet and kind to him. Putting that aside, Baekhyun admits that Chanyeol is working _too_ slowly for his liking. He doesn’t know if it’s Chanyeol’s way of teasing him further but Baekhyun can’t take it anymore.

Without another word, he bucks against Chanyeol’s hips, trying to get that delicious friction rubbing against his length but it’s just _not enough_. The omega tries again, small hands clutching around Chanyeol’s arms for support. Chanyeol groans at the contact, noticing Baekhyun’s failed attempt at pleasuring himself.

Chanyeol immediately pins the omega’s body down against the mattress with his strong arms, not letting Baekhyun do whatever he wants. Baekhyun struggles to be released. Chanyeol shuts him up with another kiss and Baekhyun gladly returns the kiss hungrily. If Chanyeol bites his lips to the point they almost bleed, Baekhyun just lets him. If Chanyeol leaves sloppy kisses and hungry bites all over his face, the backs of his ears, his bare neck, and his swollen breasts, Baekhyun just lets him.

Chanyeol can do whatever he wants to him.

“You’re being impatient,” Chanyeol reminds him with a grunt.

“I- I’m sorry,” Baekhyun breathes. Guilt seeps within him as he watches the way Chanyeol frowns hard at his stubbornness. “But it _really_ hurts down there.”

Baekhyun is so whiny and needy at this point. It should be embarrassing but he doesn’t care anymore. The alpha caresses Baekhyun’s face and shushes him down with a few pecks on the omega’s swollen lips.

Without another word, Chanyeol tugs both Baekhyun’s pants and boxers down with one powerful pull, causing the omega to bounce a little on the creaking bed. It doesn’t take the alpha long enough for his hand to place around Baekhyun’s private area, his fingers teasing the omega’s leaking cock and his pulsing hole alternately.

Baekhyun sits up to look at Chanyeol clearly down there. His thighs tremble, loving the way Chanyeol’s hand fondles his soft balls, as if he has years of experience in pleasuring an omega. The alpha’s hand then moves up and down Baekhyun’s length, creating a friction that causes Baekhyun to _scream in want_.

“Does it feel good?”

Baekhyun only nods. He doesn’t trust himself to speak because he is too high in pleasure. Chanyeol really knows how to make him feel good. For the first time in his life, he is grateful for Chanyeol’s existence.

Then, a sudden jolt of electricity runs down his spine as Chanyeol’s hand suddenly squeezes hard around his hard cock, making Baekhyun’s body jerk forward with each firm grope that makes his head spin. His naked body completely falls on the mattress with a soft thud, thighs trembling in high pleasure.

Baekhyun’s hands shoot behind to grab on the headboard, his fingers gripping around the wood to stabilize himself but he just fails to do so. His grip loosens the moment Chanyeol’s thumb rubs teasingly against the slit of his cockhead, and he is left with no choice but to grab the bed sheet around him firmly and forcefully to the point it’s almost ripped apart.

“How about now?”

“Chanyeol- it’s so good.”

“Are you still in pain?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Not anymore, I think it lessens now.”

A warm smile graces the alpha’s handsome face upon hearing the answer. Chanyeol’s broad fingers move to slip in between his ass cheeks, and Baekhyun, almost on instinct, opens his legs wider obediently so Chanyeol can pleasure him all the way he wants.

After making sure that his fingers are coated with enough of Baekhyun’s thick slick, Chanyeol digs one finger in and pushes it so far until it gets sucked fully in the dripping hole. A long, wanton moan escapes through Baekhyun’s gritted teeth.

“You’re so tight for me,” Chanyeol says. He blows a hot breath on the quivering hole and Baekhyun shudders. “So small. So pretty for me. So ready to be devoured.”

Baekhyun figures the alpha loves the view, because a smirk forms on Chanyeol’s face right as his finger wiggles inside Baekhyun’s tight hole insistently, drawing out moan after moan from the omega’s mouth.

Then suddenly, he feels Chanyeol’s finger hitting that bundle of nerve inside him. Baekhyun cries.

“Y-Yes, there. God, yes, please, _please_.”

His cries are so sinful but Chanyeol doesn’t stop him.

“Feeling good?” the alpha asks after a while as he thrusts his finger in and out. The squelching sound resounding in the space between them is so obscene but Baekhyun ignores the embarrassment threatening to tease him at the sinful thought.

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun answers breathily. He has his eyes squeezed shut at the satisfaction of having finger fucked by Chanyeol. “Please. I need more.”

At that moment, Baekhyun realizes just how much he needs more. While he admits that Chanyeol’s fingers are big, he needs something _bigger_ than those long digits. Something that could satisfy his impatient needs. And that something is obviously throbbing against Chanyeol’s tight pants. The growing bulge is so apparent. It’s obvious that Chanyeol has been hard for a while now. Somehow, it pains Baekhyun to see it trapped underneath that article of clothing. That alpha’s big cock needs to be freed.

Chanyeol seems to understand the hungry look on Baekhyun’s face. Without wasting another time, he lets his finger out and licks it clean. Baekhyun waits patiently, watching the alpha through half-lidded eyes as Chanyeol unzips his pants to pull his cock out.

Baekhyun gapes, eyes staring up and down the length. Chanyeol’s cock is _massive_. The sheer huge size of the alpha’s cock leaves Baekhyun’s mouth water with drool. This is the first time he sees an alpha’s cock from this distance. There is definitely a huge difference between Chanyeol’s and his own small cock. Baekhyun wonders if it’s ever going to fit into his hole.

After pulling his pants down just slightly enough so that they would bunch around his knees, Chanyeol climbs up Baekhyun’s naked body, his lips travelling up to leave wet kisses on every inch of the omega’s skin he could reach. His tongue slips out once in a while, leaving a wet trail on Baekhyun’s fair skin before he bites it down in between his teeth.

Chanyeol hooks both arms under Baekhyun’s knees, lifting the omega up so that his back lies down prettily on the mattress. Baekhyun’s thighs are forced to spread wide open with his small, tight hole presented for the alpha to devour and fuck him all the way he pleases. Chanyeol’s lips are pressed tight as he breathes heavily through his nose and shoves _three_ fingers all the way in without warning.

Baekhyun bucks his hips, legs thrashing and squirming in the air at the satisfaction filling him upon being indulged by the alpha. Chanyeol grunts hard the moment his lips meet Baekhyun’s clenching hole, voice so deep and low it has Baekhyun crying in submission as he watches the alpha push his fingers in and out of Baekhyun’s hole with full force.

More slick dribbles down from his hole straight onto the mattress. Chanyeol takes this chance to lick it all clean, mixing it with his saliva. Baekhyun only screams.

He loves how wet he is. Loves how dirty Chanyeol makes him feel like but at the same time treats him like a prince in the castle.

He feels the way Chanyeol mouthing along his hard length, licking and devouring it until it pushes deep inside Chanyeol’s mouth, down to his throat. His cock is so small Chanyeol has no trouble engulfing him full at once. His head bobs up and down as he tastes the small omega, milking him. The hums Chanyeol lets out as he sucks Baekhyun dry has the omega bucking his hips further, wishing to be ruined more and more by that sinful mouth.

He doesn’t realize the way he cums so hard into Chanyeol’s warm cavern. Doesn’t realize the way Chanyeol swallows down his cum and even licks around the corner of his mouth the moment he lets go of Baekhyun’s limp cock. It comes back alive the moment Chanyeol grabs his cock and pumps it hard and fast, his eyes snapping shut at the constant pleasure rushing all over him.

Too high in the pleasure, Baekhyun doesn’t realize the way Chanyeol’s cock is now pressing firmly around his puckered hole. The alpha’s cockhead slaps teasingly on the insides of Baekhyun’s thighs before it gets _shoved_ past the rim and buries within.

Baekhyun’s eyes roll up, breaths fluttering as he takes in the alpha’s huge cock drilling inside him. He can only take so much. This alpha is big and Baekhyun almost underestimated him. His small hole clenches and unclenches in distress, slick dripping insistently and coating the huge cock. Chanyeol keeps on pounding inside him mercilessly, not caring about the way Baekhyun’s body almost folds in half on the creaking bed.

It doesn’t help that the alpha’s scent surrounds Baekhyun, enveloping him in a warm, invisible embrace as he gets fucked further and further into the mattress. Chanyeol’s nails dig into Baekhyun’s bruised thighs, keeping himself steady as he plunges deep. Sweat drips down his forehead and lands on Baekhyun’s skin.

The view before Baekhyun is almost pornographic. Chanyeol keeps thrusting mercilessly, leaving no space for Baekhyun to let any words out of his mouth other than the loud, obscene screams that disappear as soon as Chanyeol claims his swollen lips again and kisses him hard full in the mouth.

“Chanyeol, please.”

It doesn’t feel enough. Chanyeol’s cockhead is pressing deep and further inside him but it’s _not enough_. He wants more of Chanyeol but Chanyeol refuses to give him what he desires. Sighing, Baekhyun’s hand reaches down to grip around his cock and pump it hard, mind still hazy.

There are tears running down his face now. Maybe he is upset. But Chanyeol probably has a reason for not wanting to knot him. Is he not worthy in Chanyeol’s eyes? Is that why the alpha refuses to claim him right here when he desperately needs the cock buried deep inside his womb? Question after question bothers him, and Baekhyun ends up crying even more. He suddenly feels so useless.

Chanyeol’s thrusts become slower at the sight of the crying omega. The squelching sound of his cock meeting the wet muscles inside Baekhyun’s hole that is full of slick gradually fades until Chanyeol halts his movement.

“Did I hurt you?!” Chanyeol sounds so distressed.

The omega only shakes his head. “No.”

Chanyeol frowns, confusion apparent in his expression. “Then why are you crying?”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol through teary eyes. “Is- is there any reason why you don’t want to knot me?”

“Baekhyun…”

“Is it because you hate me?”

“No, oh dear. Didn’t I say I would never hate you?”

“Then why? Why don’t you just do it?” Baekhyun chews on his quivering lip. The mental image of Chanyeol getting pissed off at him while the alpha is still inside of him scares him a little, but he needs to know the reasoning behind Chanyeol’s decision.

Chanyeol smiles that dimpled smile and presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. He looks at the omega in the eyes. “It’s because I want to do it once we get to know each other better in the future. I have a feeling that you actually don’t dislike me like I’ve always thought. I want to do it when you have accepted me fully enough.”

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to burst into tears once again. Chanyeol, who he has always disliked actually cares about him. Chanyeol, who he has never thought would end up fucking him mercilessly right now actually has a soft spot for him.

Everything feels surreal.

"I'm sorry. I should've listened to you," Baekhyun apologizes, hiding his red face behind his small hands.

"You're sensitive today and it's completely fine. I'm here to take care of you, hm?" Chanyeol says as he starts to continue sliding in and out, putting more strength in each thrust to draw another broken yelp from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun doesn't remember how, but the pace turns animalistic as time gradually moves around them, giving him no choice but to hold around Chanyeol's arms for his dear life. Each powerful thrust only reminds Baekhyun of how much he vows to depend fully on his alpha in the future, submitting himself and letting him be loved like this.

Then, Baekhyun comes to a release. He shudders violently, legs squirming and kicking in the air as he feels his cock spurting out more cum. Chanyeol's cock is still buried inside of him. The alpha doesn't stop moving. Instead, he milks Baekhyun dry, moving his hand up and down Baekhyun's length until there is no cum dribbling out from the slit of his twitching cock that reddens around its swollen head.

A grunt leaves Chanyeol's mouth as he finds his release not long after, but he manages to pull outside of Baekhyun just in time before he spurts the cum all over the omega's heaving and sweaty body. Baekhyun shivers at the thought of having his slick and cum mixing and dirtying the bedsheet, but his attention is soon interrupted when Chanyeol leans down for a long, satisfying kiss that has both of them breathing into each other's mouths in pleasure.

Still panting, Chanyeol flops down next to Baekhyun. He takes a few short breaths to keep himself steady, and before they both know it, the alpha pulls Baekhyun close in his embrace, skin against skin, as he wraps his long arms around Baekhyun's naked body from behind. Like this, Baekhyun feels so small. So protected and cared for by his alpha.

"You felt so good around me," Chanyeol says. He takes a long sniff of the back of Baekhyun's head and lets his palms roam around the sweaty expanse of Baekhyun's body in his firm hold. Baekhyun stays quiet until one of his hands reaches over to intertwine their fingers together. They fit perfectly.

"That- that was good. I'm so—"

"You don't have to say anything to me. You're tired. You should sleep now, hm?" Chanyeol whispers from behind. His hot breaths ghost on Baekhyun's back and for a moment, Baekhyun thinks of how surreal this moment is to him. It pains him when he is suddenly reminded of how much they used to hurt each other in the past.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun whispers out of nowhere. "I'm sorry. For disliking you before."

There is a pause in the middle. Only their calm breaths fill the silence in between them.

"You don't hate me now?"

Baekhyun shakes his head firmly. He isn't facing Chanyeol now but he knows the alpha can tell that. "I don't. But still, I really am sorry for everything I've ever said to you. Like you said, I should've acted like an obedient omega to you like other omegas do to their mates. But it's just- it's just so hard when I kept thinking that I deserved to choose my own mate. I didn't want our parents to make the decision on behalf of us. I had no power to go against their will. That's why I got so upset. Because I knew you had the power. I knew you had the choice to stop them. But you didn't. That's why I disliked you so, so much," Baekhyun says and takes a deep breath in between. A tear slips down his cheek at the confession.

Chanyeol immediately turns Baekhyun around so that he can face the alpha. Like this, Baekhyun's face goes red under Chanyeol's gaze. And suddenly, this confession feels more embarrassing than the fact that he is now physically naked in the alpha's hold. Chanyeol's grip around his waist tightens, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the curve of Baekhyun's small waist.

"You know what," Chanyeol starts. He bites his lip and Baekhyun waits in anticipation. "I didn't mean it when I called you whore the other day."

Baekhyun's throat tightens at the mention of that hurtful word. How can he forget that? Chanyeol, for no reason, called him something he never expected to be called by someone who was supposed to be protective of him. Even though Baekhyun decided to let the hurtful memory go, sometimes, it came knocking back, threatening to make Baekhyun feel even more useless at the thought of being called a whore by his own alpha.

"I did it because I wanted to protect you."

Baekhyun tilts his head upwards to look at Chanyeol in the eye. "What did you say?"

"There was someone in my group of friends who always had his eyes on you. I don't know why. But I don't really blame him for liking you when he obviously knows you're mine," Chanyeol says. "Joohun, that guy, he always thought that you were the prettiest and the purest omega he has ever met in his life. He did confront me. Even told me to let you go. But obviously I can't. How can I when I already have someone as perfect as you are in my life? How can I let you go?"

Baekhyun's frown becomes deeper and deeper with each word spoken by Chanyeol.

"Remember when you got hit by the basketball? That wasn't me. It was Joohun's doing. He wanted your attention. And I obviously couldn't allow that. So I- I created a fake story about you."

Baekhyun' ears perk up at this. "A- a fake story?"

"About you being a whore. About you sleeping around with random alphas even though you have me as your mate. And that lie, somehow, managed to push Joohun away from you. He never talked about you since that day. And it felt like I had won. But at what cost?" Chanyeol pauses. He closes his eyes, as if in pain. "I won but I lost you at the same time. You drifted away from me and I know I deserved it. I didn't even realize I was hurting your feelings in the process. I thought I protected you but I didn't. I only made you hate me even more."

Chanyeol's voice falters in between the sentences and Baekhyun finds himself tearing up even more at the sudden revelation.

This has truly never crossed his mind. Baekhyun doesn't know what to do with all of these new feelings suddenly overwhelming him.

"When we were together at the motel the other day, I never expected you to speak back to me. That was the first time I saw you get so mad at me and it strangely made me happy. It made me happy because you finally talked to me. You... you really surprised me that day, Baekhyun. And I got so excited. That was why I teased you. I didn't know I almost crossed a line. I'm sorry for scaring you that day."

Regret drips in Chanyeol's voice.

"Yeol—"

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself when I called you _that_?" Chanyeol finally asks. He waits, eyes full with questions that have probably been bugging him since forever. Baekhyun looks down at Chanyeol's heaving chest.

Baekhyun's voice is small when he says, "I don't know. I think a hidden part of me wanted to be acknowledged by you. I, for once, wanted to be a good mate to you. There was a time where I wanted to meet you and talk to you face to face. But that day happened. And I was so, so hurt, Chanyeol. I can't lie but I was so upset. I didn't think that you would think of me as a who—"

"Shh, baby. It's okay. We both know it's not the truth now. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you," Chanyeol stops him before he could continue further and Baekhyun listens. He brings his head down, crying but not because he is sad.

He is thankful because everything finally falls into place. Thankful because he is now in the arms of someone he can finally depend on.

"I- I don't dislike you anymore, Chanyeol. I wanna learn to like and love you like how I am supposed to. Can you help me?" Baekhyun says. A small smile makes its way on his face the moment he finishes the sentence.

At this, Chanyeol chuckles heartily and pulls Baekhyun back into the warmth of his embrace.

"Will you be my mate forever, Baekhyun?"

Tears glisten behind Baekhyun's eyes when he hears the question.

They both know the answer to it as they share one final kiss, promising to never hurt each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy 🥺❤


End file.
